


Best Assets

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, eating ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: A PWP of Sam eating Steve's ass, and rimming him into hell and back.It's from my soulmate drabble series, and I just wanted to give the opportunity for more people to see it.





	Best Assets

### Chapter Text

For Sam, what Steve liked best about him was pretty romantic and a standard answer as things go. It was his smile, and if he ever asked Steve to elaborate he would say it's specifically the gap between his two front teeth. Sam never asks for him to elaborate though, because Steve kind of makes it abundantly clear. When they kiss more often than not he'll smile against his lips and wriggle the tip of his tongue into the space. 

However, Sam's favorite thing about Steve is not so romantic, not really. It's his ass -- his cute tight, little ass with his slender little hips and that ridiculous waist. Sam can't get enough of it no matter where they are or what they're doing, much to the bane and occasional ire of Steve himself. But the real reason Sam knows Steve hates it so much is because it serves to make him all hot and bothered in no time at all. That does nothing to stop Sam from grabbing it though. 

He turns the corner in Shield headquarters and sees his boyfriend up ahead, still dressed in uniform from the mission he just gout off of. Sam smiles when he sees it's the stealth suit he requests to wear the most. It looks like he's heading to Fury's office for something, and telling by the look of tension in his shoulders it's not going to be a pleasant conversation. 

Sam jogs forward lightly, and squeezes his man's tiny ass with both hands before he can know he's there. Steve jumps, and Sam laughs wickedly in delight when his ass tightens with the motion. Steve turns to look at him over his shoulder, and his jaw is set as red floods his cheeks and the tips of his ears. 

"Sam. Not now, I am trying to have a word with Fury about honesty, and I don't think he's going to take me seriously if I have a boner." Steve says, speaking through his teeth. 

Sam smirks and turns him around, resting his hands on broad shoulders, "Then save it for later, and let me spend some quality time with that little ass I love so much." 

Sam grins when Steve's blush intensifies and moves down his neck past his uniform collar. "And uh, what," He clears his throat, and his eyes dart away from Sam's to look at the relatively barren hallway they're in, "what would that quality time entail?"

Sam pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, and moves his hands to Steve's hips, swaying them with his own. "Oh, I don't know maybe a feast for me, and a damn good time for you." 

Steve's eyes glaze over and his mouth drops open with a smack. He looks down at his shoes, and shuffles his feet before raising his head again with an excited little smile. "Is that- will you- do the- that's the  _thing_ , right?" 

"Oh my god, just say it, Steve."

Sam sees a muscle in his jaw twitch. "Rimming,  _there_ , are you happy?" He whispers. 

Sam laughs, and nods his head. "Yes, now let's go home, huh? Fury owes me one for this." Sam flattens his hand against the small of Steve's back and the two of them turn to leave together. 

Steve snorts, "Really? Does he?"

"What are you getting at?"

"You benefit from this more than he does, I'm sure."

Sam touches his chest as if affronted as they step onto the elevator, "Are you insinuating that I like eating ass?" 

Steve noses into his space at that, his pink lips pulling into that smirk he's too well known for. He pushes Sam back into the corner, boxing him in on either side with his magnificent arms. 

"I'm not saying you like eating ass, maybe it's just mine. It  _better_ be just mine." He whispers, leaning in to kiss Sam's lips softly at first before taking a deep breath through his nose and pressing into him with a force it seems only Steve can exert. He gives a groan that hums, and vibrates against Sam's lips, wrapping his arms tight around Sam's body like he's trying to touch all of him at once. 

Then their descent is stopped, and the doors slide open to none other than Mantis. Sweet, innocent Mantis. Sam clears his throat to get Steve to stop, nudging him away. She grins at them brightly though as if she didn't walk in on two grown men necking in the elevator. 

"Hello, Samuel!" She exclaims, completely bypassing Steve. Word on the rumor mill is she has a little bit of a crush on Sam, which he's sure if he wasn't in a near perfect relationship with Steve he would pursue. 

"Hi, Mantis. How's it going?"

"Very well! How are you?"

"Never been happier." He answers, grinning at her. Though he can feel Steve's unhappy aura as if it projects. He elbows him. "Hi, Mantis." He grits out.

She looks at him with a pout then, her antennae drooping down. "Hello, Steven. You'll be happy to know Bucky is sleeping well now without my help."

"Oh. Good, thank you for doing that."

"I am happy to help." Then they stop at her floor and she exits with a skip in her step. Sam elbows his boyfriend again when the doors slide closed. "Ow." He whines.

"Shut up. Stop being mean to that girl, she's harmlessly adorable."

"Yeah, but she likes my man. That's not so harmless to me." Steve grumbles, yelping when Sam stomps on his foot. "Hey!"

"Stop being so insecure. I don't like eating an ass that's salty." 

Steve throws his head back and laughs at that, and Sam smiles at the sight of his eyes squeezed shut in mirth and his mouth wide open, teeth white and gleaming under the light. 

Steve's smile isn't so bad, but it's nowhere near that ass.

* * *

 

As soon as they make it back to their apartment Steve almost pulls the door off the hinges in his excitement to get inside. Sam laughs and pushes him back from the door to carefully unlock it himself, laughing harder when Steve barrels forward and lifts him up in his arms to carry him past the threshold like some blushing bride. 

Steve runs them to the bedroom and Sam laughs the whole time up until he's dropped to his feet, and Steve throws himself onto the bed belly first. Sam quickly snaps out of his giggling though, stepping forward and getting his hands on Steve's boots. He efficiently tugs them off to drop at the foot of the bed, and when his fingers curl in the fabric of Steve's pants he twists over onto his back.

There's a breathless smile on his face, and the joy makes him look younger than Sam's ever seen him. He swallows as he's hit with the knowledge  _he_ did that, and ignores the throb that goes through him in favor of pulling Steve's pants off in one fluid motion that makes the man's eyes light up. 

"Ooh, that was impressive." He says breathlessly, his chest heaving way more than it has any right to seeing as they haven't done anything yet. Steve sees him looking and rolls his eyes, "I'm excited, ok? You got me a little worked up over here."

"Yeah, a  _little_  worked up." Sam mutters, kneeling onto the bed to straddle Steve's waist and run his hands up his uniform top. They pull it over and off his arms, and Sam tosses it uncaringly to the side. Hooking his thumbs into the waistband of Steve's underwear Sam shuffles back to peel them off. Steve hisses through his teeth when his cock slaps up against his navel, flushed an angry red and twitching against his skin, leaving a smear of precum in its wake. 

"Oh, look at you big boy. That's gotta hurt, huh?" Sam teases, helplessly reaching a hand out to grasp Steve's cock and give one long pull that pushes his foreskin over the head. 

Steve's eyes roll back, and flutter shut as he arches with a jolt of his hips. "Fuck, Sam." He breathes, a shaky smile coming onto his face. 

"That's not the main act, baby, just you wait." Sam whispers, sliding his hand up the length of Steve's creamy pale thigh flushed a carnation pink. "You wanna do this on your back or on your-"

"Front! I like it best on my front." Steve answers eagerly, already twisting into position. "I know you don't like it the best cause you can't see my face, but," Steve winks from over his shoulder, "I promise I'm having a good time." 

Sam's mouth goes dry when Steve pulls his knees under him, the muscles of his back on proud display just like the tiny mounds of his ass as he gets comfortable. Sam steps off the bed with a smirk.

"Well there's a simple way to solve that problem. Hold yourself open until I do." Sam says, hearing Steve's shaky inhale as he puts his arms back, his hands palming each cheek and his fingers pulling them apart. Sam's dick throbs at the sight of his pink hole revealed, and he's not sure if Steve does it on purpose when it winks at him.

He tears himself away to get the mirror before he loses control of himself one or forgets it all together. Sam lifts it off of its hook from where it rests over their dresser, and walks it over to the bed, leaning it against the headboard.  

Steve smiles at him as he walks his way around to the foot of the bed, unbuckling his belt and sliding it out of the loops with a whisper against the leather. He takes his place kneeling behind Steve again, and replaces his mate's hands with his own. Steve shakes his ass in his hands, and Sam strokes along his cleft with his thumbs before leaning down to finally get his lips on his man's glorious little ass. 

Sam kisses the pink ring of muscle at first, and Steve shivers with a moan. Lavishing kisses over his hole, ass, and perineum, Sam keeps at it until all the tension leaves Steve's body with a grunt and he sags bonelessly against the bed. Then he focuses all his attention on Steve's entrance, mouthing at it and pressing his tongue flat against it so the muscle twitches under the pressure. 

"Ah!" Steve shouts at the first touch of his tongue. Sam peeks up to see his eyes are peacefully closed, pink lips swollen and hanging open. Sam flattens his tongue again in another hard lick, and with every single one he can feel Steve's hole tremor and shake until it finally surrenders, and allows him in on its own. A gut-punched moan sings through the room as Sam curls his tongue inside. 

He squeezes Steve's ass in his hands to keep him from jerking, and opens his mouth wide, shaking his head to get as deep as he can between Steve's cheeks. Sam moans as he shoves his tongue in farther, making Steve mewl and twitch in his hands. 

"Oh God, Sam. More, please, please more, give it to me." Steve whispers, his voice hoarse and wrecked already. Then again Steve's ass is as sensitive as they come. 

Sam presses forward, flicking his tongue in and out to press along the wall's of Steve's hole, wriggling it in teasingly. He sucks Steve's skin and spits so his pink hole is wet and glistening. Steve keens and arches his ass back when the spit runs down his balls, bringing Sam's attention to his drooling hard-on. He reaches a hand between Steve's legs to squeeze it, and pauses, feeling the sheet below him and finding cooling cum there. 

"Steve."

"Mmhm?" 

"When did you come? I didn't hear you." 

Steve blushes but there's a smirk on his face when he glances back at him, "You kissed at me until I went boneless, remember? That's when I came. It was pretty subtle, I'm not surprised you missed it."

"Oh, well I guess you're pretty okay right now then." 

"Yeah, I'm floating so for the love of God don't stop." His sentence ends in a groan, and he lets his head fall back down onto his folded arms. Sam ducks back down to continue his fun, mouthing from Steve's balls back to his hole and plunging his tongue in deep. 

He hears Steve's whimper and he pushes his ass back into Sam's mouth as he laps at his hole mercilessly. Sam sucks two fingers into his mouth before sticking them in alongside his tongue to twist and knead. He hooks them into the shivering ring of muscle and pries Steve open, dipping his tongue in and out of the now gaping hole. Steve groans low in response and slides his knees further apart to grind his dick into the sheets. Sam follows him down and keeps his tongue steady as Steve does all the work of pressing back on it. 

Sam feels Steve's weight shift so he can get a hand beneath himself, and Sam knows from experience that he's giving his cock two hard squeezes in his hand. He does the rest for him, sliding down to cup Steve's balls and cock before he starts tugging at him. 

"Aaah..." Steve breathes out, his hips starting to shake. Sam uses the hand jerking Steve off to push him back against his mouth. He kisses his hole before forcing three fingers in. 

"Ah!  _Fuck!"_  Steve yelps, hissing no doubt at the burn he loves to feel. Sam twists his fingers in until he comes into contact with that miraculous bundle of nerves. A strangled cry leaves Steve's throat, his hips jerking and spasming back to chase the sensation of Sam pressing into his prostate. Sam licks his lips and leans back down to slip his tongue back inside the heat of Steve's ass, his baby releasing another broken moan when he does. 

Sam looks up to see Steve rhythmically squeezing his fist, his face screwed up tight and completely flushed. He's babbling something under his breath, but Sam can't make out the words. He catches 'God' and 'please,' 'Sam' and 'fuck'. 

"What are you saying, baby, I can't hear you." 

Steve sucks in a breath and raises his head. "God, Sam,  _please_ just fucking-- make me come please. I want it so bad. My dick's so hard it  _hurts._ " He pants, his voice pitching into a whine on the last word. 

"Don't worry, baby, I got you. I'm going to eat you out one last time. And that's all I'm going to do. You can touch yourself if you want, but you don't have to." 

Steve blows out a breath and rolls his eyes, "You know I won't." And he plants his knees better to prop his hips up, arching his sweat slicked ass into the air. Sam takes his hips in his hands and brings his asshole to his lips one last time. He licks in easily now, the hole wide open and hungry. Sam twists his tongue in, fucking Steve's ass with it until his little mewls turn into one long continuous cry. He fists the sheets, and throws his head back, grinding his hips desperately against Sam's face. 

"Fuck fuck  _fuck."_ Steve whimpers, his voice high and shaky. "I'm there, Sammy, I'm right fucking there. So close, baby, I just need a little more. Just-" 

Steve's breath hitches the minute Sam tightens his grip and lifts his hips, yanking his ass back to hold as close as he can against his mouth. Sam shakes his head as he wriggles his tongue in hard, and Steve's body starts to shake as his orgasm is ripped clean out of him just like the scream that fills their bedroom. 

White cum splatters hard against the sheets and Steve's blood red cock jumps several times with its release. Sam drops his hips to the bed, and gives one forceful slap to Steve's ass which makes him yelp and shudder into another orgasm, his cum dribbling slowly out the head of his spent cock and down the side of his shaft. 

Sam crawls forward to where Steve's collapsed, and though he looks wasted a fire burns again once his eyes are level with Sam's crotch. He pushes himself up on his elbows and unbuttons Sam's jeans, tugging his fly down and shoving his hand into Sam's boxers to dig out his cock. Steve swallows it down whole in one go with a desperate, wanting gasp. And Sam doesn't give himself any grief when he takes a hold of Steve's head, gives one hard thrust of his hips so his cock jams down Steve's throat, and comes.


End file.
